


Duet

by Khatndlawa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cello Lessons, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khatndlawa/pseuds/Khatndlawa
Summary: “ (It was a) proud, emotional tenor, (a) tone that tucked itself into her heart and nestled there like a cat in a pile of blankets...she rang the bell, and the sweet sound stopped, replaced by slight shuffling from inside.”T’pring, the newest member of the ship’s science department, is stopped one day by the sound of Lieutenant Uhura’s voice in the hallway.
Relationships: T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 6





	Duet

T’pring, as she passed Lieutenant Uhura’s quarters one morning, was rendered speechless by the sound of singing.

Being Vulcan, she denied it long after- but she had stood, for a full thirty seconds, completely deprived of the ability to speak. The sound of song had floated through the air like a silver cloud, and it’s influence was so powerful that it outweighed even the Vulcan instinct she had taken a lifetime to hone.

She was surprised to note that the realization was causing her no distress. Likewise, she was insufficiently concerned at discovering that her lapse of control had occurred in a populated hallway- where stood frozen with her finger over the doorbell. Her control was far enough gone that she never once considered turning and stepping away.

The _music..._ that proud, emotional tenor, that tone that tucked itself into her heart and nestled there like a cat in a pile of blankets- Awe, awe that swept her away, marooning her in waves of feeling.

She rang the bell, and the sweet sound stopped, replaced by slight shuffling from inside.   
____  
  
“Who is it?”

  
Now, although T’pring’s ability to speak has returned, she feels a loss in her chest. “T’pring, Lieutenant,” she says.

The door slides open, and before she is ready, she finds herself swallowed by the brown eyes of the Lieutenant. Uhura is sitting behind a desk, flipping papers through her fingers- and her expression contains the most effortless dignity T’pring has ever seen. Vulcans are controlled- but this woman shows emotion and manages to look both elegant and beautiful. Looking at her feels like sinking into her song, except now T’pring feels the urge to step behind the desk, clasp the Lieutenant in her arms and kiss her. The Lietentant has the most beautiful jaw- her eyes sparkle silver and the determined set of her mouth is a fierce symbol worthy of respect.

“T’pring,” she says, looking up from her papers. “What brings you here today? I am delighted to meet you,”

T’pring scolds herself: it is illogical to feel excitement over a simple Terran greeting

“I wished to compliment you on your performance. I found it to be most artistically competent,

Uhura’s eyes light, if it is possible. “Do you play an instrument,T’pring?

“I do not,” she said, hoping desperately that the light in Uhura’s eyes would not fade. “When I was younger, I used to enjoy Amanda Grayson’s performances on the Terran cello, however. Have you heard of the instrument?”

“Yes! Of course.”

”I was uncertain as to it’s popularity on earth,”

Uhura looked pensively at T’pring’s face. “Would you like to learn, T’pring?” She said.

Tpring tried not to sound spellbound.

”Do you have the skillset?”

”It has been a few years, but I believe I am good enough to teach you. Are available for dinner tomorrow?”

T’pring told herself she did not know why her heart was speeding, or why it felt as though someone was enacting a premeditated and well calculated attack on her vital system.

”I am gratified you find me worth your time, Lieutenant,”

“You don’t have to call me Lieutenant, T’pring” she said. “We’ll size you for a cello at dinner, if you want to,”

Tpring had to suppress the urge to reach forward and touch Uhura’s hand. “I certainly do, Uhura.” She said, and her lips curved into a smile.


End file.
